The present invention relates to methods for producing chewing gum. More particularly the invention relates to producing chewing gum containing a high amount of stimulant known as caffeine. The caffeine that is added to the chewing gum has been treated to control its rate of release in chewing gum.
In recent years, efforts have been devoted to controlling release characteristics of various ingredients in chewing gum. Most notably, attempts have been made to delay the release of sweeteners and flavors in various chewing gum formulations to thereby lengthen the satisfactory chewing time of the gum. Delaying the release of sweeteners and flavors can also avoid an undesirable overpowering burst of sweetness or flavor during the initial chewing period. On the other hand, some ingredients have been treated so as to increase their rate of release in chewing gum.
Besides sweeteners, other ingredients may require a controlled release from chewing gum. Stimulants such as caffeine may be added to gum; however, stimulants are not generally released very readily. Caffeine may be encapsulated in a water soluble matrix such that, during the chewing period, the caffeine may be released quickly resulting in a fast release of stimulant as in a beverage. This would allow chewing gum to be a carrier for caffeine and, with its fast release, to be an effective stimulant.
On the other hand, serious taste problems may arise because of the bitter nature of caffeine. Thus, a prolonged or delayed release of caffeine would allow for the use of caffeine in gum, but the low level of release may keep the level below its taste threshold and not give chewing gum a bitter taste quality. Also, slow release may allow some individuals to more easily tolerate caffeine and not cause gastro-intestinal distress.
Thus, there are specific advantages to adding caffeine to chewing gum by controlled release mechanisms.
Caffeine use in chewing gum was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,298,670.
Chewing gum containing caffeine as a stimulant and to combat fatigue and migraine headaches is disclosed in French Patent No. 2,345,938 and in West Germany Patent No. 4,342,568.
Also, two Japanese Patent Publications, Nos. JP 91-112450 and JP 91-251533, disclose use of caffeine in chewing gum to reduce drowsiness.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. JP 96-019370, caffeine is added to chewing gum as an after meal chewing gum to replace tooth brushing.
Caffeine is a well known stimulant from coffee and tea, and several patents disclose use of coffee or tea in gum, such as Japanese Patent Publication No. JP 94-303911, South Korea Patent Publication No. 94-002868, and PCT Patent Publication No. WO 95-000038.